Mr. Conductor
Mr. Conductor is the ever-cheerful, 18 inches tall conductor and regular visitor to the Island of Sodor. To date, there have been three Mr. Conductors who have lived at Shining Time Station. Bio First The first was portrayed by former Beatles drummer Ringo Starr during the first season as well as the TV special 'Tis A Gift. The first Mr. C was initially very wary about newcomers, but gradually decided to reveal himself to Matt, Tanya, Stacy, and Harry. He provided a voice of reason to Matt and Tanya, introducing them to stories about Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends to show them a way to solve a problem the two friends encountered. It was thanks to him leaving his hat behind when he temporarily left the station during Is This the End? that J.B. King realized how important Shining Time Station was to his childhood friend, deciding in the end to leave the station open. Following the events of 'Tis a Gift, Mr. Conductor decided to leave Shining Time Station to assist Mr. Nicholas at the North Pole. Second When the second season began, the second Mr. Conductor (portrayed by comedian George Carlin), a cousin of the first Mr. C, arrived at the station. The second Mr. Conductor was as friendly and wise as his cousin, also using stories about Thomas and his friends to provide a lesson for Dan, Kara and Becky. Easily more fun loving and laid back than his cousin, Mr. C usually appeared in various other outfits than his usual conductor's uniform. He was also armed with various forms of magic dust, as well as the occasional wishing star. Third The third Mr. Conductor (portrayed by actor Alec Baldwin) lived at the station during the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, which delved further into the sources of his family's magic gold dust and just how important that magic was to the smooth running of both Shining Time Station and Sodor. It is not known if he is of any family relation to the other two Mr. Conductors. Family There are also three other known members of the Conductor family: Sister Conductor is the sister of the second Mr. Conductor and has a love for airplanes, making her different from the rest of the family. She appears in One of the Family. The second is the second Mr. C's aunt, Lily Conductor. The third is Mr. Conductor, Junior who is another cousin. He appears in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Junior enjoys relaxing and pulling pranks, but often gets into trouble. The second Mr. Conductor also has an evil twin. Appearances A Mr. Conductor has appeared in every episode of the series, all four Family Specials, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales and Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Trivia * The 1st ever actor for Mr. Conductor, Ringo Starr, was the drummer for the British rock and roll band The Beatles. * The 1st Mr. Conductor's Indian Valley Railroad badge number is 771, and has demonstrated himself to be quite talented with a pair of drumsticks! * The 2nd Mr. Conductor's Indian Valley Railroad badge number is 233. * The 3rd Mr. Conductor's Indian Valley Railroad badge number in 128. * In the Japanese dub of "Thomas & the Magic Railroad", his voice was dubbed by Masashi Ebara, in the Spanish dub, he was voiced by Alejandro Vargas Lugo (Theatrical Dub) and Salvador Najar (TV Dub), Thomas Fritsch in the German dub and Dvir Benedek in the Hebrew dub. * Michael Brandon was the only US narrator of the Classic Series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends who didn't portray Mr. Conductor. Gallery File:GeorgeCarlinasMrConductor.jpg|George Carlin as Mr. Conductor File:GeorgeCarlinasMr.Conductor2.jpg Mr.Conductor.png|Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad166.png RingoStarrasMrConductor.jpg|Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad257.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad234.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad222.png BrittAllcroftandGeorgeCarlin.jpg STS-Toronto-crew-001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Magic Railroad Characters Category:Humans Category:Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales characters Category:Conductor Family Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad